Birthday's and Bunnies
by Dragonslave151
Summary: A story about an author's birthday. Extreme torturing!(but not in the way you think...) IT IS A PARODY. NOTHING AWFUL IN IT!!! Please R&R!!Chapter 6!!!!IT'S HERE!
1. A Special Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the place or characters mentioned in this story. But, I do own the wackyness that go into my story, or for any story that I will write. Please don't flame and \or sue me for any reason (because I don't have no money to live on!). Please R&R!!

  
  


Well, as you can see, I've taken a lot of time off in my first fic. So, please be patient for chapter 4! But, I have a little story to tell you all about my sixteenth birthday. And since I have nothing to do with the little amount of spare time that I have, I've decided to write this fic. 

  
  


Seto: Oh great! Something to torment me for the rest of my natural life!

D151: Why are you whining about?! You're the reason that this all started in the first place.

Y.Bakura: Well, it was a good plan at the time…

Yami, Joey, Tristan and Yugi: And you both dragged us into your nasty plan!!

Y.Bakura: You are the one's who agreed to it.

D151: (pulls out mace) IS THAT TRUE?! (Thunder + lightning come out of nowhere)

Joey: (cowering in fear) Uh, t-that's p-partially t-true.

D151: What part about it is partial?!

Tristan: Kaiba bribed us with money!! I swear!!

D151: Yugi? Please tell me that you were bribed.

Yugi: umm…

Yami: Say 'yes' Aibou or she'll kill us!!

Yugi: Uh, yes! They uh, bribed us!!!

D151: (glares)(in a singing tone) Oh Seto and Y.Bakura? I need to speak with you for a moment.

Both: Oh, shit!!! (runs away)

D151: COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!!!

All:-_-…(silence for a short while)

Bakura: Wow, her anger meter just went sky high!! Can you please calm down Dragonslave151?

D151: DON'T YOU START!!(puts away mace) *sigh* Can I just type this story before I go on a serious rampage?!

All: G-Go a-ahead…

D151: Thank you! *sigh* Finally…

  
  


Note: This story has serious bad language, lots of threats and me going on a murdous rampage. Please read with caution. And, this is about me getting tortured. Please don't pity me. I just wanted to write this for the hell of it. Enjoy!

Viewers discretion is advised.

Birthday's and Bunnies 

Chapter 1:

A Special Day! 

Dragonslave151 (that's me!! I'm writing this in 3rd person. Just wanted everyone to know), woke up with an early start. She gradually got out of bed (almost falling over her own feet) and checked her calender.

"Oh…my!!" she said excitedly. "It's my…BIRTHDAY!!!!" She ran all around the household screaming 'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!' over and over again, almost waking up everyone in her entire house. She ran back inside her bedroom to get ready for the work day. She checked to make sure she had everything. "Okay! I have my mace, my notes on Kaiba torturing, my magic writing pen and laptop computer, and….hey! Where's telephone book?!"

  
  


Meanwhile, a pair of schemers were planning a special surprise for the little birthday girl.

(Believe me it's not pretty!!)

(Okay. The next part of this chapter is what I got from Y.Bakura and Seto Kaiba. IT BETTER BE TRUE!!! Otherwise they will be part of my collection of overly tortured men. I have a long list of them.)

Seto: Eeeep!)

  
  


"Okay Y.Bakura. The plan goes as follows: We'll plan a fake birthday party for D151 with all the guys with no girls involved." Kaiba said with a sneer drinking a large cup of Java. "If we add the girls into our nasty plan they might try to rescue her."

"I know that much Seto, but how are we gonna convince the guys to come with us?"

"All people cannot resist the power of money."

"How do you know the guys' phone numbers?"

Seto pulled out D151's little phone book. "I'm just gonna 'borrow' this from our dear friend D151." Seto chuckled evilly. "She won't suspect a thing!"

Seto thought to himself with an evil grin on his face (in his own little world mostly...). 'I'm gonna teach all author's of 'torturing innocent cast members'... REVENGE!! Starting with you Dragonslave151!' He started to laugh. 'I'm gonna make your special day a living Hell!!! MWHAHAHA!' He started to roar with laughter. Y. Bakura started to back away from the obsessed maniac.

"Jeez Kaiba, you sure can act like D151 sometimes." Y.Bakura muttered.

Kaiba turned and faced him with fire in his eyes. "Now, let's get this show on the road. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

  
  


D151 arrived at her own, private movie studio, but no one was around to be seen. She was a little concerned about it.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" she asked herself. She then heard footsteps coming towards her. She noticed who it was.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah, it's me." Yugi said softly.

"Where is everybody? Don't they know there is work to be done?"

"We know. We just a little surprise planned for you."

"Really? WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT?!"

"Just follow me and you'll see." Yugi said nervously.

D151 followed Yugi into the studio and into a storage room. The room seemed to be empty, and the lights were turned off. She lost track of Yugi.

"Yugi? Where are you? And where's the surprise you were talking about?"

Suddenly, her eyes and mouth were covered with cloth, and a net fell from above. 

"What the Hell?!" she cried. "Somebody, help me!!!" She was then hit with a blunt object and fell to the floor with a hard thud.

  
  


"We got her!" a male voice said beside her (Seto). "Sorry Dragonslave151, but your birthday is going to be your worst nightmare." 

Two other guys picked up the bundle and threw her into the back of a limo and drove off in a pile of dust. Yugi stood in front of the studio, shaking his head. Tears started to well up in his big oval eyes.

"I'm so sorry D151.." he sobbed. "I just hope you can come out of this alive." 

  
  


What will happen to our author later on? What will become of D151 after she's awaken? Will Kaiba go through with his plan of world domin- - I mean his plan for torture? Find out next time in:

Chapter 2: 

Dragonslave151's Arrival!

  
  


D151: So! I've started a new fic!

Yugi: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!

D151: It's ok. I don't blame you, I blame Seto.

Seto: I'm sorry too!

D151: Tough luck! You should of thought of that before you try and do such evil things!

Seto: If I didn't do 'such things', I wouldn't be me.

D151: That is a good point, but you're NOT FORGIVEN!

Seto: aww... 

  
  
  
  



	2. Dragonslaves's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the place mentioned in this story, but the randomness....it's all mine!! 

  
  


Well, it's chapter2 time, and I'm so happy. I got a review from one of my favourite characters on FF.net...the one and only...YYC!

  
  


D151: Yaay!

All: ~.~0

D151: Yaaaay!!! I'm sooooo happy!!

All:~.~0

D151: Oh! Everyone! I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. She's somewhat into torturing characters.

Seto: Is it YYC?

D151: hmm... not quite.

Yami: Then who is it?

D151: Introducing...Earth Star!!

ES(Earth Star): Hi everyone! (looks over). YUGI!! (runs over) Yugi, I'm one of your biggest fans!!

D151: It seems you have another fan Yugi.

ES:(swoons)...yugi

All+D151: ~.~0

Joey: You have some pretty wacky friends, D151.

ES:(glares)(pulls out crossbow)What did you say Joey?! I'm wacko?!

Joey:...eeeeep...!

D151: Uh, you better watch it when she has her crossbow handy. She has very good accuracy.

Joey:...sorry...Earth Star.

ES:(puts away crossbow) apology accepted.

D151: Let's get on with the ficcie!!

  
  


Birthday's and Bunnies

Chapter 2 

Dragonslave151's Arrival

  
  


The limo arrived at the gates of a rather large mansion. Seto Kaiba grinned evilly as he pressed the intercom button.

"Welcome." a woman said on the intercom. "Please state your name for admission."

"Seto Kaiba."Kaiba muttered with a laugh.

"Seto...Kaiba...approved." she said as the gates slowly opened. "Welcome to the Mansion."

"You are most welcome." Kaiba said as the limo driver drove the limo up to the entrance. Kaiba got out and unlocked the trunk.

"Joey, Tristan, you pick up D151." Kaiba instructed. "Bakura and Yami, you two open the doors to let D151 inside."

Joey and Tristan lifted the body that was D151 out of the trunk.

"Geez."Joey grunted. "She's heavy for a girl."

"Tell me about it." Tristan groaned. "She's too heavy too carry."

"That's because she has her large book bag filled with her work things in it, you morons!" Y.Bakura yelled, carefully taking the bag off of D151 and threw it back into the trunk. "It's a miracle that she can carry all this stuff!"

Meanwhile, Bakura and Yami held the doors to let Seto, Y.Bakura, Joey, Tristan and D151 inside.

"I can't believe Seto talked us into doing something this bad." Bakura said.

"Yeah, D151 is gonna be pretty pissed off when she wakes up." Yami said. "Especially when she find out you are the one who hit her."

"I didn't mean to hit her with a sandbag that hard."

"Yeah, but it was nice knowing ya buddy,"

"Don't say such things! You're making it worse."

Seto led them into the lobby of the mansion. An older man was dressed in a red robe, smoking a pipe, followed by two playboy bunnies.

"Hello Hugh."

"Mr. Kaiba nice to see you again."

Hugh Hephner said looking at Joey and Tristan carrying the net. "I see you have a gift for me."

"Mr. Hephner!" Joey and Tristan said together. They dropped the net and went over to the bunnies with nosebleeds, dripping lots of blood.

"Oww..." Came a noise from within the net. "Oh....where am I?"

"Presenting...." Kaiba announced, going over to the net. "Your new playboy bunny!" Seto ripped opened the net, revelling D151 in a crumpled heap.

"Hmm....good choice," Huge said, checking D151 out. "Very good choice."

D151 finally came to her senses and noticed her surroundings. "Guys? Hugh Hephner?! The Playboy mansion?! I don't like where this is going!"

"Well Miss D151, your friends have brought you here to work as a Playboy Bunny." Hugh explained.

"A PLAYBOY BUNNY?!" D151 screamed. "NEVER!" She started to run to the doors.

"My darling girls," Hugh said "Will you please escort Miss D151 to her new bed chamber?"

All the guys stared as the two Bunnies ran over to D151, grabbed her arms and legs and dragged her out of the lobby, kicking and screaming.

"LET ME GO YOU TWO FLEE-BITTEN, STRIPPING ALCOHOL-GIVERS!!!" D151 yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOUR EVIL CULT!!" She glared over to Seto and Y. Bakura. "I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ASSHOLES ARE PLANNING AND IT'S NOT GONNA WORK!!" The lobby doors closed behind Hugh, but D151 was still screaming. "I'M GET YOU TWO BACK FOR THIS!!!!" _

"Hmm, she's a feisty on Mr. Kaiba"

"Tell me about it. It's best that you keep her on a short leash."

"SETO!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Mr.Kaiba. Since you've brought this lovely package to me, you and the rest of the gentlemen here are free to roam around the mansion for the day."

"THANK YOU HUGH!"Joey an Tristan cheered together.

  
  


The two Bunnies dragged D151 down a long hallway, to the last door that could be found. One of them presses a button and the door widely opened. They both threw D151 inside with a thud and shut the door behind her.

"Everyone seems to throw me like a rag doll these days." D151 said "But I'm seriously considering body guards from now on." D151 slowly got up, and took a look around.

You couldn't believe what was in there. Everything was entirely on the theme of bunnies with bow-ties around their necks. The curtains, bed sheets, even the wallpaper were covered with bunnies. D151 couldn't stand of it all. She went over to a large closet and opened the bunny-covered doors. She almost gave a blood-curdling scream at what she saw:

bunny ears.....

......black body-shirts with white fluffy tails.........

........black high heels......

......and fish net pantyhose.

The entire closet was filled to the brim with the same wardrobe.

"OH GOD! Help me now!!!!"

Her door opened and someone walked inside. She turned to see the two bunnies again

"Miss D151...."

"It's time for your training."

"Training?! NO WAY!!" D151 ran down different hallways in the entire mansion.

'Girls!!' she thought . 'Hurry up and save me!!'

  
  


What's gonna happen to D151 in later chapters? Will she become a Mary Sue like Kaiba wanted, or will she escape with her sanity intact? Find out later in:

Chapter3

The Girls Find Out

  
  


D151: Whew! Ya likey?!

Yugi: I'm so very SORRY!

ES: She forgave you already.

Yugi: Sorry that I repeated that I'm sorry.

Everyone:0_0

D151: What did he just say?

Joey: I'm confused

ES: Like that's unusual

Joey: Hey! Are ya insulting me.

ES: (brings out crossbow) Yeah got a problem with that?!

Joey: Uh....no not at all

D151: See ya all next time! 


	3. The Cat Out of The Bag!

Disclaimer: Well...I don't own yugioh, or the Playboy mansion, or Hugh Hephner. Just the wacky stuff.  
  
Well, I finally have time to update my story. I don't have a lot of time, so I've got to hurry.  
  
D151: It's ficcie time!  
All: Oh great!  
D151: What?  
  
Chapter 3  
The Cat Out of The Bag!  
  
Earth Star, Tea, Mai and Serenity were all walking inside the movie studio. The place was dark and there was no one to be seen.  
I just can't understand it, ES(Earth Star) said. I tried her to call D151, but her phone was cut off.  
Maybe she just forgot about today. Tea suggested.You can't blame her. Ya know she's always busy.  
ES shook her head. I doubt that she would forget. She's been looking forward to this day all month. She wanted me to take her to a male strip bar.  
A strip bar?! Serenity asked.  
This _is_ D151 were talking about.  
Oh, yeah.  
It was then that Tea noticed Yugi sitting near the front door unnoticed. Hey, what's Yugi doing here? she asked. They all shrugged and ran up towards him. Yugi lifted his head, wiping away some tears off his cheeks.  
he sobbed. ES....W-What are you doing here?  
We were gonna ask you the same thing. Serenity said.  
We're looking for D151. ES explained. Yugi's head lowered. Uh, have you seen her?  
A look of panic crossed his face. He looked up at them again. I-I...I-I didn't want to do it! I swear! Yugi pleaded. He made me!!  
Man Yugi, calm down! Mai said, violently shaking him. Breathe kid!  
Mai, if you keep shaking him like that, he won't have time to breathe. Serenity said.  
ES pulled Mai away from Yugi and handed him a stuffed panda.  
Yugi sobbed and grabbed the panda. he replied.  
No sweat! ES said with a smile.  
Why is she being so nice to Yugi? Serenity whispered to Tea.  
Because Yugi is her favourite character. Tea said.  
Mai elbowed Tea. Oh ho! She's taking your man now, isn't she? Mai chuckled.  
It's not....like that....Tea drifted, looking at ES and Yugi together. ....I think....  
Now Yugi, can you explain to us what happened?  
W-Well... you see...  
  
K-Kaiba and Y-Yami Bakura, and the rest of the guys kind of...  
Kind of...did what what?  
...kidnapped D-D151 in order to turn her into a Mary Sue.  
ES's eyes narrowed. she yelled as she lifted Yugi off the ground by his shirt collar, his feet dangling in the air.  
Yugi began to gag.  
Where are they you little runt?!  
I-I thought I was your favourite character.  
You are. But desperate times call for desperate measures!  
Now who's killing him? Mai asked.  
SHUT UP!!! ES barked at her, enraged. She glared at Yugi with an angry stare.Now....WHERE IS SHE?! TALK OR YOU WON'T SURVIVE TODAY!!!  
She's at the Playboy Mansion! Yugi blurted. All the girls gasped at what they just heard.  
ES had let go Yugi and he landed with a hard thud. ES turned to the girls, her crossbow held high.  
"Alright girls, we're goin' on a road trip, MAN-HUNTING STYLE!!!  
  
D151 was havin the worst time of her entire life. After the quick tour from her running attempt of escape, and getting capture again. It took eight Playboy Bunnies to get the skanky costume on her(along with the kicking and screaming from D151 didn't make it a walk in the park either.). She was now forced to watch video clips of previous Playboy Bunnies from long ago.  
'God... if you're listening....PLEASE TAKE ME NOW!!!' D151 screamed in her head as she watched Bunnies serve drinks to men. 'I'm gonna kill Seto and Y.Bakura. Or, if I'm dead, I'll haunt them for the rest of their lives!!!'  
Suddenly, the videos stopped as th eroom was flooded with brights. She squinted as a dark figure stood in front of her.  
"Well Miss D151, are we enjoying ourselves yet?" the figure asked her.  
"What are you planning to do with me?!" she demanded.  
"Your friend, Seto Kaiba wants you as a Mary Sue to order around as a perky little maid. That's what he said."  
" And that's why you're doing all of this?!"  
"Mr.Kaiba gave me a large sum of money for this procedure."  
"Well, you're sadly mistaken because I'll never become a Mary Sue for any one for as long as I live!"  
"We shall see D151. We shall see..."   
The figure left the room and entered another room with lots of monitors, all having a shot of D151. A Bunny was staring at the screens with disapproval.  
"What's her status?" the figure asked.  
"All the others broke down with just a single video tape, Mr. Hephner. But this one's a fighter." the Bunny explained. "I don't think this one will go down so easily."  
"Keep a close eye on her. We've never lost a Playboy Bunny and we're not gonna stop now!"  
  
Earth Star was streaming down the highway in her jeep at about 90km/h. The girls sat behind her while Yugi sat in the front passenger seat. They all stared at ES as her road rage kicked in. It was a miracle that there was no police cars around.  
"Get the hell the road you assholes!" she shouted as some other car drivers were all screaming 'maniac' right back at her.  
"Uh, I have a question." Yugi spoke up.  
"WHAT?!" ES shouted, glaring at him.  
"Why am I here exactly?"  
"Because you got D151 into this mess."  
"I didn't do it willingly!"  
"That's too bad for you!"  
Just then, a large amount of shouting and arguments could be heard from the back seat.  
"Serenity, stay on your side!"  
"Mai, I'm on my side! You're the one taking up the room!"  
"Both of you are takin up the room." Tea shouted. "I'm in the middle and you both are squishing me to death!"  
An eyebrow started to twitch as a vein throbbed the side of ES's temple.  
"Cut it out! Both of you!" ES shouted loud enough for people in Europe to hear. "If you guys don't shut up and act like adults, I'll turn this car around and we'll just go home!"  
Tea sctratched her head. "But if we do, we can't rescue D151."  
ES thought for a moment."....good point...." she began to calm down, for the moment.  
"I got an idea!" Yugi said with a grin. "Why don't we listen to some music to lighten the mood??"  
ES shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not? Open the glove compartment and see what we'vw got."  
Yugi opened the compartment and began to search through it. Inside, was a photo of Michael J. Fox, a turtle keychain, a small stuffed panda (which mysteriously disappeared into Yugi's pocket), and finally found a tape.  
"What songs are on it Yugi?" Mai asked.  
"I don't know. There's no writing on it."  
"We'll there's only one way to find out." Serenity said. "Play it Yugi."  
Yugi pushed the cassette into the tape player. At first there was only static, then they heard:  
  
'You are, my fire...  
The one desire..."  
(Backstreet Boys)  
  
"NO!!!!!" they all shouted.  
"Fast Forward! FAST FORWARD!!!" all the girls said unison.  
Yugi quickly pressed the FF button waited a few extra minutes, then pressed play again. They then heard:  
  
'Sometimes I run,  
Sometimes,  
Sometimes I hide,  
Sometimes I'm scared of you--'  
(Britney Spears)  
  
"FAST FORWARD...NOW!!!" the girls said again.  
Yugi once again pressed the FF button again. When he pressed the play button (hopefully for the last time), they heard the most evil of songs:  
  
'I love you! You love me!  
We're a happy family...'  
(Barney)  
  
Well that just ended the musical interlude right there.  
"THAT'S IT!!!" ES cried. She ripped the tape out of the player (almost breaking it mind you) and threw it onto the pavement. She then stopped the jeep and began to runover the tape several times. "DIE!!! DIE EVIL MUSIC!!!"  
  
Yami started to have a chill down his spine while he relaxed in the backyard of the mansion. A Bunny refilled his lemonade glass as Joey and Tristan were flirting with other Bunnies. Seto sat beside him, tanning in the warm sun.  
"Well Yami. It seems that my plan worked." Seto said, glancing over to the concerned Yami. "What's the matter?"  
"I don't know." Yami said. "I just feel that something bad is going to happen."  
"Oh, don't worry yourself. Nothing is gonna happen to us. D151 will become a Mary Sue and all will be well."  
"I'm not so sure. But you should think about it."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Finally! I finally got this chapter in. It might be a while for Chapter 4. Everyone has to be patient!!! Ciao!   
  



	4. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Or the Playboy Mansion.

  
  


Hiya everyone! I'm listening to some of the yugioh songs from the Japanese series. There are pretty cool!!!

  
  


Yugi: You're listening to our music and you didn't tell me?

D151: Yeah.....so?

Yugi: I WANNA LISTEN!!!

D151:Fine here! (gives him the headphones)

Yugi: hmm hmm....Kawita.....Sakebita......

D151: Man you're whiny when you need something.

Yugi: WHAT?! (can't hear with the headphones on)

D151: NOTHING!!!

  
  


Anyway.....now chapter 4!

  
  


Chapter 4

The Arrival

  
  


Around ten o'clock at night, ES finally arrived at the gates of the PBM (means Playboy Mansion. I got tired of typing it over and over again). Unfortunately, the gates were locked and there was no one at the intercom. 

"This is just great ES." Mai said sarcastically. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Don't panic everyone." ES insisted. "We'll just have to find another way in."

Mai scoffed. "And you think it's just gonna fall out of the sky for us?"

"What about driving through the gates?" Tea asked. 

"Nah. The guards will notice for sure." Yugi said.

"How about over the wall?" Serenity commented.

"Yeah right Serenity." Tea laughed. "Do you think they would not notice four girls and a guy climbing over a wall to rescue their friend?"

ES thought for a moment "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"What?!" they all said in surprise.

"We'll go over the wall to free D151."

"Are you crazy?!" Yugi said. "I'm not acting like Humpty Dumpty."

"Do you have any bright ideas Einstein?" ES argued. Yugi went silent. "No more comments.....? Alright then. Serenity, there's a rope and a grappling hook in the back of the jeep. Everyone, out of the jeep."

Everyone hopped out the jeep as ES threw the hook over the wall. It caught on the other side and she tested the rope.

'We're coming Dragonslave151.' she thought. 'Just hang in there. You're strong enough to last a little bit longer.'

'Somebody kill me! Somebody kill me! Somebody please kill me!' D151 thought to herself as she sat in her bed with bunny covered pj's. 'I don't think I can stand this any longer before I go psychotic!'

She got out of bed and began to pace around the room. She was beginning to think about everything was before this day even began: happy, a duellist, an author of torture.... All these things and more danced in her mind. She then heard voices coming from the next room that got her attention.

"Ya know Tristan, I think this was a bad idea from the start." she heard a teenage boy say. "And on her birthday too."

"Yeah Joey. I wonder if D151 is still alive and hasn't gone crazy yet." the other boy said. "I wonder where she is in this place?"

D151 placed an ear against the wall as she heard a knocking at the teenagers door. She was about to pound the wall and scream to them, but then she heard a new voice come into the room. She gritted her teeth at the sound of the criticizing voice. 

"Well gentlemen, how are you enjoying your victory?" the voice scoffed.

"Knock it off Kaiba." Joey said. "You might be enjoying this, but we don't."

"Do you know anything about D151 after we dropped her off ?" Tristan asked.

"I know nothing after that."

"Do you even have any concerns for what will happen to her?"

There was a long pause. Did Kaiba finally have a change of heart? (Not bloody likely. But it looks dramatic this way, don't you think?)

"I have zero concern for what will happen to her." Kaiba roared. "As long as she will become my Mary Sue, all will be well!" There was a slam of a door, then utter swearing from Joey and Tristan.

D151 walked away from the wall with anger on her face.

" Damn you Seto Kaiba!" she murmured under her breath. "I'll see to it that you along with Y.Bakura will get your just desserts when I'm finished with you!" She flopped back into bed and finally fell asleep.

Kaiba returned to his bed chamber. He opened his door to see Y.Bakura reading 'Torture for Dummies'.

"Well my friend, I should thank Hugh for giving us these rooms for the night." Kaiba said.

"It's sure is good to have something working for your liking. Doesn't it Kaiba?" Y.Bakura asked, putting down his book.

"You should learn from me Y.Bakura." Kaiba said with a sneer.

"Do you think that she'll become a Mary Sue?"

"Am I the only one to think that this plan is working perfectly?!"

"Well....."

"I bet Bakura and Yami are thinking the same thing as the rest of you! Man! I can't take this!"

"Just get to bed, King of Author Torturing. It will clear your mind."

"Fine. 'Night then."

  
  


ES gave a sigh of relief as everyone made it safely over the wall unnoticed. They all ran over towards the limo left behind by Seto's driver. Their luck finally changed as the doors of the car were unlocked. Yugi popped the trunk as Mai and Tea searched the inside. Serenity and ES checked the trunk hopping to find something useful. Luckily, they did.

"D151's book bag!" ES cheered as she heaved the mighty bag out of the back. She looked inside and found what they needed. "D151's writing pen and laptop, perfect!"

"Uh, ES, what are you gonna do with just a laptop and a simple pen?"

"This is not a simple pen. This is a magic pen!"

"A 'magic pen'?" Mai chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's no joke! This pen can only be used be D151, me, and some assorted authors around here."

"And the laptop?" Yugi asked.

"Watch and learn."

ES began to type something as the pen disappeared before their eyes.

"Where'd the pen go, ES?" Serenity asked.

"ES slowly walked up to the doors and opened them without an alarm going off. She picked up the pen that was lying on the floor.

"It disarmed the alarms and opened the doors for us. "ES chuckled. Everyone looked at her amazed. "What ever is typed on the laptop or any computer, the pen does what is recorded when you want it to. Now, enough explaining and let's get going!"

  
  


End of chapter4!

  
  


Hope everyone enjoyed it! Be patient on chapter 5! I gotta get Yugi away from my music collection. 

  
  
  
  



	5. All Wrapped Up!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the PBM, or the fact that I'm utterly deprived that I still don't have a computer(I'm typing form Earth Star's computer. So sue me!). En joy Ch.5!

  
  


Chapter 5

All Wrapped Up!

  
  


Seto and Yami Bakura woke up from obsessive banging on their door. They both got up and went for the door.

"What on earth is that racket?!" Yami Bakura growled.

"I don't know. But it's ticking me off!" Seto moaned.

As soon as they reached the door, they were thrown back from a force that also knocked the door over to one side. They both landed on their backs hard. Yami Bakura had fainted as Seto sat up to see two looming figures at the frame where the door once stood.

"Who are you?!" he shouted.

The taller of the two figures slowly walked over to him. The face was covered as the person whacked him on the side of Seto's head, knocking him cold.

"Your worst nightmare." the figure said.

  
  


D151 awakened again from something stirring in her chest.

'Something is coming!!' she thought worringly. 'My Author Senses are tingling...'

Sudden ly, the door exploded into cinders as bodies rushed into the room.

"Oops! Used to much gun powder." a male voice said.

D151 heard that voice before. As soon as the dust cleared, her heart skipped a beat from who she saw.

"EARTH STAR!!! YUGI!!! YOU CAME FOR ME!!!!" she yelled, flying out of bed and rushing to them with open arms. "THANK YOU!!"

"Don't thank us just yet D151." ES said giving her a small hug. "There's a large present for you down in the lobby."

"Hurry up! I brought clothes for you to wear." Yugi said muffled by D151's hugs.

  
  


D151 got dressed in her normal clothing(which relieved her a lot) and followed ES and Yugi down the long dark corridors, down to the lobby. 

"1..."

"2..."

"2 1/2..."

"2 2/3..."

" YUGI!"

"Fine.....3!"

"SURPRISE!!"

Out of nowhere, the lights were turned on and the lobby was flooded with light. D151's eyes needed to focus a little while. When she retrieved her senses, her jaw suddenly dropped.

Seto ane Yami Bakura were tied, blind-folded , and gagged in the middle of the lobby floor. Joey, Yami, Tristan and Bakura we also tied beside them, they all were still in their Pj's, shaking with fear and stupidity. Hugh Hephner and all the PBB's crowded around as Mai, Tea and Serenity came bounding down the hallway beside D151, ES and Yugi.

"D151! You're still alive!" Tea cheered as she gave D151 a small pat on the back.

"Do you think I'd be taken over by a pair of bunny ears?" D151 said. "With a life I lead, it's hard to turn around a life like mine."

"We're just glad you're still with us."Serenity smiled.

"We all missed you today." Mai said bluntly. "We all worried about when you were captured by the dumb and dumbers here." She then gave a swift kick to Joey's knee. He gave a moan of pain.

"Speaking of which..." D151 said. "What am I gonna do with all of you?" She then walked up to the frightened boys. She was strangely calm.

"We're very sorry D151!" Joey moaned through the pain from his knee.

"Kaiba dragged us into it." Tristan said. "We are really sorry about it."

"Don't hurt us badly." Yami said. "Just not the face."

"Oh....you're not the one's I'm talking about..."

"Then....who are- -?"

"Tea, release these four trouble-makers." D151 ordered. "Mai, take the blind-folds off our two dear friends here."

The four trouble-makers gave sighs of relief as each one of them were untied. Now, the only one's trying to break free and run for their lives were Seto and Y.Bakura.

"ES...Where's my mace?" D151 asked.

"I have it right here."ES said as she put the precious weapon in D151's hand.

"Thank you!" she said as everyone could hear thunder beginning to sound outside. A red aura began to glow all around D151's body. "Now....what are wee going to do to you for punishment?" She started to ungagged Yami Bakura, and he began to scream.

"Please!!! Don't hurt me!" he yelled, his voice almost shattering the windows around them. "I knew it was a bad idea! I love you getting tortured by author's!"

"...wee...phoo...!(Me too!)" Kaiba muffled.

"Well, these are words I thought I would never hear." D151 chuckled, then her always-happy face went serious. "Considering they are all a bunch of lies!!!!" Her aura begin to expand around her every passing second. She walked up beside Kaiba and ungagged him also. He was silent, but he was too scared to speak very much. "Tell me, tell me....who doth torture all?" D151 said in a calm voice.

"Authors." Kaiba coughed.

"And who aren't the ones who don't get tortured?" D151 asked, looking at Y. Bakura.

"...authors...." he said in a wavering voice.

"Right again!" D151 said in a teacher-like voice. "And who should be punished right now?"

"....us....." they both said.

"BINGO!!" ES said laughing at all of it. "Give them both a prize!!!"

"Oh.....I'll give them a prize alright...." D151 chuckled again.

  
  


"Uh, what is she doing?" Hugh asked Joey.

"Giving Kaiba and Y.Bakura their payback..." Joey said.

"We should stop her."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Considering D151 has her handy."

"Why is that?"

"Trying to stop D151 is like saying: 'Any last requests?'"

  
  
  
  


D151 continued. "Now...for your prize." D151 said as she raised her mace with fire daggers in her eyes. Seto and Y. Bakura as she began to bring the mace down........but then stopped just as the mace brushed the tips of Seto's hair. The aura around her faded as the fire daggers retreated from her eyes.

"What's wrong D151?" ES asked surprised.

"Why don't you clobber them?" Serenity chimed in.

D151's head began to lower to her chest. "......no.......I won't......"

Everyone began to gasped in shock.

"No?" Seto squeaked.

"I can't do this!" D151 said, letting the mace fall from her hand, the mace making a dent on the floor beneath them. ES ran up to her.

"Well, why not?" ES asked. "You just whack them on the head 'til their knocked out, and we go home happy. End of story."

"Exactly. It's way too easy."

"Why do you say that?"

D151 turned and smiled with the most devilish smile you could dream up. "Because I have a better idea."

"WHAT?!" Seto and Y.Bakura shouted.

"That's the D151 we know and love!!!" Yugi said, running towards the two girls.

"Mr. Hugh Hepher?"

"Yes Miss D151?" he said shakily.

"Instead of me being subtracted from your company...."

"Yes?"

" Let's add two more to your Bunny crew!!!"

"Who do you suggest?"

"Introducing......" D151 cheered as she pulled ES and Yugi out of the way from Seto and Y.Bakura's direction. ".......you new......Playboy Bunnies : Seto Kaiba and Yami Bakura!!!!!"

Both boys' eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOO--!" they screamed as D151 and ES gagged them again.

"I will gladly take them in Miss D151." Hugh said. "Okay PBB's (excluding D151 of course) please escort our new family up to their bed chambers."

"Mnnnnoooooo...." Yami Bakura's muffled voice screamed.

"VI'M FWARROY!(I'm sorry!)" Seto shouted behind the cloth covering.

"Too late Kaiba dear." D151 said behind him. "Too late."

  
  


After all the commotion from Kaiba and Yami Bakura, and all the PBB's leaving, all who were present were Mai, Serenity, Tea, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, ES, and D151. Also left was Hugh, sitting smoking his pipe while reading a book he found beside Yami Bakura's bed side. The large group began to leave.

"Well....I guess that's that." Yami stated. 

"Yeah. What a day." Tristan said.

"And we didn't even get to celebrate your birthday." Yugi said. "Sorry D151."

"Enough apologies." D151 said chuckling. "We'll just wait until next year."

Hugh got up from his chair. "Excuse me, Miss D151?"

D151 turned. "Yes?"

"Pardon my asking but, today's your birthday?"

"Yes. Didn't Seto tell you?"

"Actually no. But, would you like to celebrate your Birthday now?"

"At this time of night?"

"C'mon D151." Mai said excited. "This is coming for Hugh Hephner himself!"

"D151, think of it as my apology to you. All expenses paid." 

Everyone cheered except D151. Then all stopped as every one looked at her.

"What do you think D151?" Tea asked.

D151 looked at her and raised her mace. "Let's have the time of their lives!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered as they could shouting from somewhere inside the mansion. D151 laughed.

  
  


THE END(?)

  
  


Seto: 'The End?' What's that supposed to mean?

D151: I'm not finished yet!

Yugi: Write about the Party!

D151: I'll get to that! Next time on :

Chapter 6:

The Celebration!


	6. The Celebration!

Author Note: It's been a long time and still ygo is not mine! GRRRR!!!! Why can't I get a shot in life?!

Oh Well....

On with the ficky!!!

  
  


Chapter 6

The Celebration!

  
  


Later that night, music and food were dished out while fireworks danced in the sky. Everyone was enjoying themselves until a helicopter zoomed over-head and landed in the vast backyard. A small boy with long black hair emerged from the helicopter and ran up to D151 and said, "Hey! I finally got here!!!"

"Mokuba!" D151 cheered as she hugged the small boy. "How did you know that I was here?"

Mokuba reached inside his pocket and brought out a small piece of paper and gave it to D151. She read out loud:

  
  


Dear Mokuba:

Off to the Playboy Mansion to start 'Operation: D151 Destruction. I'll be back this evening. 

  
  


Signed,

Big Brother

  
  


"I waited for him all day, but he never showed up." Mokuba explained. "So I went out to search for him. Where is Big Brother any way?"

"Well, Mokuba," Bakura said. "Let's just say he's just getting a little pampering."

"Oh, I also found a cassette tape on my way here," Mokuba said, lifting up a blank tape.

ES's eyes started to glow red. "Where....did you find that?!" she asked angerly.

"I found it on the side of the road somewhere. It looks a little broken, but I think it will still play. Let's hear what's on it!"

"NNOOO!!" ES, Yugi, Mai, Tea and Serenity all yelled together. ES, grabbed the tape from him and began to stomp on the tape screaming: "Die in the firey depths of Hell with you, Demon!!!" Everyone else there stood in surprise.

"What was that all about" Mokuba asked D151.

"I have no idea." D151 said in shock.

  
  


The party continued. Everyone was still having a good time. Suddenly, a few PBB's were pushing a cart with a large birthday cake on it as Hugh followed in toe. Everyone gasped insurprise at the size of the cake.

"Wow Mr. Hefner." Yami said. "How did you get a birthday cake at a night like this?"

"Let's just say it was presented to me my dear boy." Hugh chuckled.

Everyone looked confused until they heard something groaning within the cake. The gang began to laugh as the top part of the cake flew open revealing two medium muscled teenagers wearing the same bunny costumes that D151 wore before.

"Happy birthday D151." Hugh said. "Your very own PBB's!"

"Well, Seto...." Joey laughed. "It's a new look for you, but it suits you verrrry well!"

"Y. Bakura," Bakura said surprised. "I didn't know that a person's dark side could look good in a bunny Costume. Fishnet stockings and all."

"SHUT UP!!!" the male PBB's yelled at the laughing crowd below them.

"Heh...heh....Albino Bunny Boy...." D151 muttered in her laughter. Y.Bakura glared at her.

Mokuba brought out a camera and began taking a few pictures of the two boy bunnies.

"I'm sending these to E-Bay!!!" Mokuba cheered.

"Oh no you won't!" Kaiba said, trying to climb out of the cake. He then tripped on his high heels and fell flat on his face. Everyone laughed even harder as he got back up and began to run after Mokuba. "Get back here you little brat!!"

"Hey Mokuba! Don't forget to give some of those photos will ya?" Joey called. " I'll put them in the school newspaper!"

"Joey, I'll kill you before any of that happens" Y.Bakura yelled. He also came out of the cake and began to race after Joey.

Everyone went back to enjoying the party for the third time that night. While Seto was chasing Mokuba, Y.Bakura fell into the swimming pool while still chasing after Joey. ES found the rest of D151's things and gave them to her.

"I suspect that you'll want these back?"

"Hey! Thanks!!!"

"So, D151. Do you think next year will be as fun as the one's"

"I don't know Earth Star. Maybe we'll have some exciting adventures before hand."

"We'll have to wait then, huh?"

  
  


"COME BACK HERE MOKUBA!!!"

"No way, big Brother! These photos are just too good to give up!"

  
  
  
  


THE END!!!

  
  


D151: Wow! I've finally finished the story!

Seto: Tch! It's about time!

ES: It was pretty funny!

Joey: Funny when you both came out of that huge cake!!

Y.Bakura: Please, don't remind me about that.

Mokuba: Why? I STILL GOT SOME PIC'S

Seto: I thought I destroyed them all!!!

Mokuba: Not all!!!!

Seto: GIVE THEN TO ME.....NNNNOOOOWWW !!!!!

  
  
  
  


D151: Well....with all the chaos right now, we'll catch you later!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
